Mister Mom
by MelanthiaChase
Summary: AU:  Set five years in the future.  Juice is an amazing husband and a bang-up Intelligence officer but how is he as a Daddy?  This is how I see the future of Milla and Juice, with their house full of kids.  Juice/Milla.


**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Mister Mom**

"Esperanza Donna Ortiz! Get that little butt back here!" I yelled as I looked at the mess in our living room. That little girl was such a hellion. Ma said it was payback for me being such a high-strung little diva. I begged to differ…I was never a diva.

"What happened in here?" I looked up at my husband who came into the room in nothing but wet swim trunks carrying Glo with CJ attached to his leg. He'd takien CJ to the pool while Ma held Glo, she probably needed a smoke so he brought the kids in. I had to smile; he was such a Mr. Mom.

"Our daughter was playing with Abel and they found your shaving cream and shoe polish. You were supposed to put those away." I huffed and he gave me that grin, I was _not_ going to fall for it.

"I'm sorry babe. Once we put CJ and Glo down for their nap I'll help clean. I could also call Frik and Frak to get it done." I laughed at the mention of the new Prospects. They were twins from Tucson who knew more about bikes than some of the men that had ridden for thirty years.

"Oh you'll be cleaning, call them when it's time for the walls, they'll be repainting them. I think I'll make the walls musk melon. Yep, that's what I'll do." He groaned he hated the color and I had my heart set on it.

"As long as I don't have to paint or move the furniture. Holy shit, did they paint my X-Box with shoe polish?" He sounded like he was in pain then he geared up. "Espy! Get down here! NOW!"

In a matter of seconds a head of dark black hair came down the stairs followed by a bright blond head and a tiny brunette head. Ah, they were dragging Johnny into it too. Esperanza sheepishly walked up to her Daddy but gave me a defiant look. She liked to play us off against each other.

"Yes Daddy?" She asked in an innocent voice with her big, chocolate eyes wide as she looked at him.

"Did you do all this?" He moved his head around the room since he held our six month old in his arms.

"Yes Daddy. I'm sorry." She said as the beginning of tears started in her eyes. She was going the crocodile tear route.

"Well you better be sorry because now you can't go to Ronny's birthday party." I looked at him and shook my head. She had to be there it was a SAMCRO kid's birthday party and Juice was Intelligence Officer, his kids had to be there. "Ok, you can go to the party but no Dora for a week."

"No Daddy, I need Dora." She pleaded and Juice shook his head.

"Nope, no Dora. I'm gonna go upstairs and get all of your DVD's and put a block on the TiVo and your media files. No Dora." I'd have to see how long this would last. "I'll also have to call your Uncle Jax and tell him about Abel and Johnny."

She shook her head; she didn't want them in trouble.

"They didn't do it. It was me." I was actually proud, she'd rather be in trouble than snitch on her cousins. You learn quickly when you're part of SAMCRO.

"Then no Dora for two weeks and no icecream except for the birthday party." She looked pleadingly at me and I shook my head.

"Whatever your Daddy says goes Espy. No Dora and no icecream.." She looked betrayed before she looked murderous.

"I hate you Daddy!" She yelled and ran up the stairs. Juice looked at me and the look on his face was utterly defeated and crestfallen. He may have been a big, scary one-percenter but nothing and no one can break your heart like a child. I'd never forget how much it hurt the first time Ellie ever told me she hated me. Johnny looked shocked and scared while Abel simply grinned at the show and followed his cousin upstairs with Johnny in tow. I waited until they were gone before I retrieved CJ from his Father's leg and kissed my husband's cheek.

"She doesn't hate you baby, she's just mad. Give her time to cool off and she'll apologize. Don't forget that she still needs to be punished." I kissed his cheek again and took CJ back outside to the pool while Juice took Glo back to the nursery.

* * *

><p>"Gloria just gets more beautiful every time I see her." Mom grinned as she held her youngest grandbaby in her arms.<p>

"She's so beautiful and calm. I wish Dad could have met her." I felt my heart break again as I thought about Dad. He had a brain aneurysm three months before Gloria was born proving that even the toughest bad ass can be taken down by the least likely thing. I almost had a nervous breakdown trying to live day to day after he died but my family pulled me out of it. If I didn't have Juice or my kids I don't know what I would have done.

"He would've loved her baby. Kerri's coming down for the party this weekend. You should ask her to watch the kids on Friday, it's been forever since you and your man had a night to yourselves." I shook my head; it was so rare for Kerrianne to come down from Portland that I wanted her to be able to spend as much time with Chibs and Fi as possible.

"We'll be fine; Juice and I find plenty of time to ourselves. The laundry room is wonderfully secluded." Mom chuckled and gave me a smile. Ever since Dad died she'd been much more active in my life and I was grateful for that. After living a lifetime being dumped in favor of Jax her attention was still something I craved.

"This one doesn't need a little brother or sister yet so just slow down." Mom laughed and held Glo tighter. I smiled at my daughter. Gloria Clare Luann Ortiz was born Halloween night during a thunderstorm which took electricity from half of Charming but miraculously left the hospital untouched. Unlike her big sister and brother she was born without the family flaw, strong and willful even at birth. She was the first of our children that Juice was actually able to be physically present at her birth and I was still over the moon about that.

"Mama…" I looked away from Gloria when I heard CJ's sad little voice, once I saw him I gasped, there was gum all over one side of his head.

"Come here baby." He ran to me and I cuddled him while Ma's eyebrows knit together. A few seconds later Johnny came running through the door looking scared. I felt bad for the little guy. His brother and cousin constantly manipulated him into doing things or blamed him for the stuff that they did.

"They made me." He said quietly and I waved him over. When he saw his Grandma he turned white. "They made me."

"I know baby." Mom shook her head and Johnny went to her.

"What are we gonna do about this? Shoot, it's in there good." I experimentally lifted some hair and found that the gum coated it.

"We should get the clippers, give him a shave." Mom said and I nodded. I cuddled CJ and assured Johnny that his punishment would be lighter than the other two while Mom carried Glo around and found the shaving kit Juice left in the kitchen. The man had emergency kits for everything hidden in nooks and crannies around the house. You'd think he'd been a boy scout. Speaking of the devil he came into the house stripped from the waist up, sweating up a storm, it was unseasonably warm for the beginning of May and he was doing a bit of yard work. He grabbed a beer from the fridge while I got distracted by his muscles bunching as he moved and the sweat running down his chest. Shit, it was getting hot in here. He took a long pull of his brew and wiped the sweat from his forehead before he turned around. When he saw CJ his eyes widened.

"What happened to Junior?" He asked as he used the oft-neglected nickname for our son. Jean Carlos Ortiz Jr. or CJ came into the world while we were sure his Father was leaving it. The morning I went into labor Juice had went to a meeting with the Irish. It was supposed to be a standard thing, get the shipment info, give them the assurances then get out of there. Unfortunately, things did not go as planned. The prospect they had with, he-who-will-not-be-named, had made a deal with some Italian associates who wanted a piece of the Sons' pie. They stormed the meeting and in the ensuing firefight Juice got hit. One bullet went into his chest and nicked the wall of his heart, the other lodged itself in his lung. They got him to the hospital before he bled out but it was touch and go. I was already at the hospital waiting for him when he was brought in. Everyone was so sure he was going to die…I was so sure he was going to die… They wouldn't let me see him so I spent hours scared out of my mind. Eventually CJ wanted out so I had the c-section done without knowing if I'd have a husband or if my children would have a father when I got out of the operating room. While I was recovering Tara came in and told me that it didn't look good and I broke down. I had just had my baby and now I was losing my husband. That cemented the decision for me. Ever since we learned we were having a boy Juice had badgered me incessantly to have our boy be Junior and I said no, I didn't like the whole "Jr." thing but once I realized I might lose the man I loved more than anything except our children I decided to keep him alive in our son. Thus our baby boy was named Jean Carlos Ortiz Jr. and I'll never regret it.

"Johnny." CJ answered his father and pointed at his cousin, still wide eyed and looking at Juice.

"Espy make you do it?" He loved our daughter and would make excuses but he knew what she was capable of. Johnny nodded and Juice walked over and ruffled his hair before he took the kit from Ma and brought it to me, then he knelt in front of our son.

"Will you sit still in my lap while Mama cuts your hair?" CJ nodded and Juice smiled. "Good, Mama cuts Daddy's hair too. Want a haircut like Daddy?"

CJ grinned and I was so thankful that our kids, so far, had inherited their Father's smile. Time would tell with Glo. CJ sat in Juice's lap all smiling and content while I cut the gum out first, then I did a sweep with the clippers and once his hair was short enough I created the shape I wanted for the 'hawk and began to shave. CJ was so calm as he played with his Dad's rings and soon enough I was done and CJ had a haircut to match his Dad. In fact now CJ was officially mini-Juice, he'd be such a heartbreaker some day.

"All done." I grinned and Juice stood up and kissed me gently before he took CJ into the bathroom to check out the cut in the mirror. I swept up and Mom gave me a smile.

"You're such a good Mom." I grinned and finished cleaning up. I'd heard a "cool!" come from the bathroom so I knew that I made my baby boy happy.

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Esperanza's punishment had been handed down and I was very proud of Juice. He hadn't snuck her icecream and he'd even made sure that Uncle Phil didn't let her have some when she visited him and Auntie Chantal. He also made sure she didn't have a chance to watch Dora, but we agreed that she could keep her doll and blanket. She was five, she needed those things. He deserved a reward and I looked forward to giving it to him.<p>

After dinner I put Glo down to sleep and set CJ in his bed to play with his Leap Frog until he was tired, I learned it was best to let him tire himself out. He may have been a calm and laid back little boy but when he couldn't sleep he wouldn't even try, but he was content to play quietly until he was sleepy, then he'd call me or his Daddy to kiss him goodnight and he was good. Once I put him down I decided to check on Esperanza. She was in a good mood and had been a good girl all day so I wanted to see if she wanted to watch some SpongeBob before she went to bed. She couldn't watch Dora but that didn't mean that she couldn't enjoy tv. When I got to her room I saw a sight that made me smile. Juice was sitting with her on her bed and the two were sharing a pint of Ben and Jerry's Peach Cobbler. It was one of the things they shared. They loved it, CJ and I couldn't stand the stuff.

"You were really good today sweetie. Mama said you cleaned up all your toys and helped with CJ in the pool." He took a spoonful out but waited for her to get one before they ate them together.

"Grandma says that if I wanna be like her and Mommy someday I have to be a good girl." She took a big spoonful out and he took it from her and pushed half off the spoon.

"You don't want brain freeze baby and your Grandma is right. She and your Mama are amazing, so strong and such good people. You'd make me the proudest Daddy in the world if you could be like them." I felt tears slip down my cheeks as I watched them. My babygirl wanted to be like me.

"Aren't you proud of me Daddy?" She asked matter-of-factly and he grinned.

"I'm proud of you when you don't paint on my X-Box. But I am proud you didn't snitch. Now you can't snitch on me. If your Mama knows I've given you icecream she won't be nice to Daddy for a week, maybe two and Daddy needs Mommy to be nice to him." I had to hold in a laugh at the obvious code.

"Mommy's always nice to you, even when she's mad. She's even nicer when she's mad." That caused me to put my fist to my mouth to suppress the giggles; we raised one very observant little girl.

"Yeah she is. Finish this up then we'll go downstairs I think Mama mentioned something about SpongeBob." I smiled wider, I was gonna bust him about the icecream but I was still gonna be extra "nice" once we got to bed.

"Yay SpongeBob!" She cheered and I took that as my cue to leave so I went to the living room and started up the tv and baby monitor. Never knew when Glo was gonna wake up.

* * *

><p>"What did I do to deserve all that baby?" Juice asked as he spooned me. I'd been very, very nice to him once all the kids were asleep.<p>

"You're such a good Father, helping me with CJ's hair, watching Glo while I finish my article and laying down the law with Espy. You being such a good Dad is just about the sexiest thing on the planet." I turned around and he moved so that he could kiss me and press me to the bed.

"I think I'm ready for round three baby." He whispered and I could feel that, yes indeed, he was ready for round three.

"Not just yet, I'm still recovering." I gave him a grin and he groaned. He groaned again when I began to run my hands over his head and down his back. He growled when I almost got to his ass but started the journey back up again. I did this a couple of times before his impatience got the better of him and he brutally kissed me. I was going to hold off, confront him about the icecream issue but when he kissed me like that it was like floodgates opened. Round three did definitely commence.

"No mas baby, no mas. I'm getting old." Juice pleaded and I laughed as I faced him and he threw an arm around my middle. I had Glo only six months ago and still hadn't lost all of the baby weight but you never would have known it from Juice's reaction to me, he always made me feel like the sexiest woman in the world.

"That's fine baby, you tuckered me out too." He grinned a grin at half the wattage, he was obviously getting tired so I found my opening. "I saw something interesting this evening baby."

"What?" He asked, already on the verge of sleep.

"I saw a certain Daddy eating icecream with his little girl and telling her not to tell Mommy." That woke him up.

"She was so good baby, she deserved a little treat." He defended himself and I just shook my head.

"I don't mind that baby and even agree. My problem is with you assigning punishments then not going through with them. She's already learning that Mommy's mean and Daddy's her hero. She needs to have a more balanced perspective of us." He sighed before he wound his arm tighter.

"Clay warned me girls were hard. We need to have another boy." I grinned, knowing that that was the end of our conversation for the night.

He fell asleep soon after and as his quiet snores filled the room I ran my fingers over his face. He was the greatest man I'd ever known. Smart, funny, sexy as hell and he loved his family so deeply that there was no doubt in anyone's mind that he'd kill and die for us. I couldn't believe that this man was mine and the father of my babies. I didn't think I could ever repay him for the life he'd given me. As Glo started crying in the monitor I decided I'd start by letting him sleep. She was probably hungry and I was breast feeding, he didn't need to be troubled by it. Besides, he'd be taking Esperanza to a SpongeBob birthday party on Saturday, he deserved to rest up.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This story takes place about five years in the future so it's AU because I have no idea what Sutter's going to do and I have this image of Juice as a Dad that I wanted to share. Besides, so many of my readers have expressed genuine interest in Juicyboy being a Daddy that i couldn't resist. Also, the muse hounded me until I wrote the story. I'm hoping that this is the first of many oneshots with Juice being Mr. Mom. It's fun and I just love putting him in that category. Besides the image of Juice cradling a baby in his swim trunks while a little boy who's his miniature carbon copy grips his leg is a sexy one to me. I can't be the only one into hot DILFs and Juice would be the King of the DILFs.

Also, my muse has gone crazy and these oneshots won't seem to stop coming into my head, thank goodness for Summer and a kickass job that allows me to work on them during my shift. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. You wouldn't believe how much you all inspire me.


End file.
